Why do you need me?
by obssessed-1
Summary: Lord Voldemort sends death eaters to kidnap Anna. He won't tell anyone why he wants her. Lucius Malfoy grows fond of the girl, and wants her to date his son,who likes her.He decides to use the power of hypnotism to persuade her to bea death eater. Big no!
1. Default Chapter

Anna was sleeping peacefully when it happened. Something leathery pressed down firmly on her mouth. Her eyes flew open, and she found that the leathery thing was a gloved hand. She tried to scream, but all that came out was a squeak like a mouse.

"Lucius, hurry up will you?" a mans voice whispered.

Anna began struggling to get away, but then two fingers slid across her forehead, and all thought of running from her captor was gone. Lucius Malfoy gently picked her up and magiced cords around her. Though she was under hypnotism, it could easily wear off, and if it did they were done for.

Lucius and the other death eater stole out of Gryffindor tower with Anna. On their way down the corridor, Lucius tripped and dropped Anna. The hypnotism wore off, and Anna screamed. Lucius renewed the hypnotism and picked Anna up.

"Halt!" a woman's voice sounded down the hall,"Put her down."

The man next to Lucius turned slowly.

"You know what to do Rookwood," Lucius muttered.Rookwood nodded, pulled put his wand and stunned Proffessor McGonagall. They made it outside Hogwarts and apparated. Anna had been successfully kidnapped.

**ok people, this is the start of my next fic. Please review. Hope you like it.**


	2. chapter 2

"Proffessor McGonagall, are you alright?"Proffessor Flitwick asked after unstunning Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I'm afraid one of our students probably isn't,"McGonagall answered.

"Why," Flitwick asked.

"Anna-marie was kidnapped last night by death eaters,"McGonagall said.She then stood up,"I must go to Professor Dumbledore at once."

Flitwick was asking her Questions all the way there. They went into Dumbledores office and no more could be heard.

At Riddle Manor:

Anna-marie woke warm and cozy. She felt no cares or worries at the moment. Time to get up and get ready for quidditch practice, she thought. She opened her eyes and realized that she was not in Gryffindor tower with her fellow sixth years, but in a dimly lit room which had no windows. Then part of the events of the previous night came back to her. She remembered waking up to a hand on her mouth. Then she blacked out and knew nothing more.(except for when she screamed)

"Where am i,"she asked out loud.

"Riddle manor," A high cold voice answered. Anna jumped and looked in the direction of the voice. She had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

"Were you watching me the whole time?"She asked Lord Voldemort.

"I only just got in here a few minutes ago," he answered.He then stood up,"You know who i am of course."

Anna nodded,"What do you want me for?"

"That is nothing you need to know," Voldemort answered.

Anna then did what came to her desparate mind first. Having powers such as the ones she had were an advantage for her. A white light formed around her hand, and went straight at Voldemort, blowing him backwards. While he struggled to pull himself together, Anna ran with all her might. There was a staircase directly ahead of her. She ran down those steps and into another corridor.Then a voice rang out from somewhere above her.

"The girl is escaping.find her quickly! do not harm her!"

Anna didn't get very much farther, because Lucius Malfoy apparated right in front of her. She screamed and tried to go around him, but he caught her around the middle and dragged two fingers across her forehead. The hypnotism agian.

"Good girl, you ran right to me,"He muttered to her,"You really shouldn't try running from us we will only catch you."

Anna was standing stalk still. She may have been under hypnotism but her brain was still working. Oooh I'll get you good for that one.

"Well done,Lucius," came Voldemorts voice,"I don't think she got enough sleep. Take care o f it."

With another swipe across the forehead, Anna was out cold. This time when she was out in the room, she was locked in.

**Ok peeps there's chapter 2. Sorry about the mistake between chpater 1 and here. there are two chapters that are the same. i'm still trying to get cthe hang of this. luv ya all.**


End file.
